Loving You
by Rukaga Nay
Summary: Setiap hari Ichigo mendengar cerita Renji tentang Rukia, segala hal tentang gadis itu sehingga Ichigo penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya gadis yang disukai sahabatnya itu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Kita tanpa Dia**

**by **

**Rukaga Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (Sepertinya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

_**Terinspirasi dari teenlit karya Esti Kinarsih : "Dia, tanpa aku"**_

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

**and enjoy reading *_***

…

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Cinta membuatmu gila**

…

Panas matahari siang di pertengahan musim panas jelas tidak bersahabat tapi panasnya hari tidak membuat Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang siswa tingkat 2 SMU Karakura, menolak ajakan sahabatnya Abarai Renji untuk melihat Rukia. Gadis yang sudah diincar Renji sejak dua bulan lalu. Gadis yang tidak sengaja Renji lihat saat mengunjungi pekan budaya yang diadakan di SMU Soul, sekolah Rukia, dan langsung membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu jatuh hati padanya.

Dan selama dua bulan ini Renji memerhatikan gadis incarannya itu dari jauh tanpa sekalipun berani mendekati gadis itu. Hanya melihat, memerhatikan, mengamati bahkan 'mengantar' gadis itu pulang. Mengantar dalam tanda kutip karena selama ini Rukia tidak pernah tahu ada seorang laki-laki yang ikut naik bus yang ditumpanginya hanya untuk melihatnya lebih lama. Karena Rukia tidak pernah tahu perasaan Renji padanya jadi, selama ini Ichigo lah orang yang menampung curahan hati Renji.

"Rukia itu manis sekali, Ichigo. Coba kau melihatnya langsung kau pasti suka padanya."

Pernah sekali waktu Renji berkata pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerutkan kening. "Kalau aku suka padanya, kita saingan dong."

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji tidak akan naksir Rukia nggak peduli betapa manisnya dia."

Kerutan di kening Ichigo semakin dalam. "Terserah saja," sahutnya.

Meskipun kadang Ichigo menanggapi datar dan cuek cerita Renji tentang gadisnya, ups, calon gadisnya, yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu namun, tidak menghentikan Renji untuk menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang gadis yang disukainya itu pada Ichigo.

"Rukia yang pakai seragam musim panas cantik sekali. Seksi. Imut!" puji Renji setelah sehari sebelumnya ia melihat Rukia dengan seragam lengan pendek dengan vest berwarna biru langit dan rok yang senada ditambah dasi pita bergaris biru-hitam.

"Imut atau seksi? Yang jelas dong," tanya Ichigo.

"Imutnya seksi. Bukan tipe seksi yang menggoda. Pokoknya manis sekali. Sumpah!"

"Jadi, dia itu imut, seksi atau manis? Yang jelas dong informasinya."

"Imut! Seksi! Manis!" tandas Renji.

Ichigo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Renji tidak penting bagi Ichigo sebab ia tidak menyukai Rukia bahkan mengenal gadis itu pun tidak tapi demi persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak sekolah dasar maka Ichigo pun bersabar dan merelakan telinganya untuk mendengarkan ocehan Renji tentang Rukia. Ah, mungkin ada satu hal penting yang bisa Ichigo ambil dari cerita Renji, bahwa jika suatu saat nanti dirinya jatuh cinta ada kemungkinan akan jadi gila seperti sahabatnya itu.

"Namanya Rukia Kuchiki, Kelas 1-1 SMU Soul, rambutnya hitam sebahu, matanya berwarna violet, tingginya 144 cm, pelajaran favorit semua mata pelajaran kecuali olahraga karena dia sangat payah dalam pelajaran satu itu, sangat menyukai segala hal berbau chappy." Sekali waktu Renji pernah membacakan biodata Rukia yang ditulisnya di selembar kertas.

"Chappy?"

"Ikon kelinci," jelas Renji.

"Aku tahu tapi memangnya dia anak sd, dia itu anak sma nggak seharusnya suka sama yang begituan lagi."

"Itulah yang membuatnya terlihat imut," bela Renji.

Ichigo mendengus. "Kau menyukai anak kecil, Renji."

Tapi Renji tidak peduli. Ia terus menceritakan segala hal yang ia tahu tentang Rukia pada Ichigo. Tentang Rukia yang selalu menjadi juara kelas, tentang dimana tempat tinggal Rukia, dengan siapa saja dia tinggal serta apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai gadis itu.

Ichigo ternganga. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa dapat semua informasi itu?"

"Pokoknya aku tahu," jawab Renji tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Renji bercerita setiap hari, setiap waktu luang yang dimilikinya sampai rasanya Ichigo hafal segala sesuatu tentang gadis Kuchiki itu. Semua cerita Renji tentang Rukia membat Ichigo penasaran dan sangat ingin melihat langsung gadis itu karena selama ini ia hanya mengenal Rukia lewat cerita Renji dan foto-foto Rukia yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya itu padanya. Foto-foto yang diambil Renji secara diam-diam saat melakukan pengamatan. Dan harapan Ichigo terkabul pagi ini. Mendadak Renji mengajak sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu menemaninya melihat Rukia.

"Mau!" Ichigo langsung antusias.

"Semangat amat?" sebelah alis Renji terangkat.

"Aku penasaran pada gadis yang kau ceritakan setiap hari itu," jawab Ichigo.

…

Bel pulang berbunyi. Mengabaikan panasnya matahari kedua sahabat itu segera meninggalkan sekolah mereka dan naik bus menuju SMU Soul. Untung jam pulang sekolah mereka lebih awal satu jam dari SMU Soul jadi, mereka memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk sampai di sekolah Rukia sebelum bel pulang di sekolah gadis itu berbunyi.

Turun dari bus Renji langsung mengajak Ichigo menuju taman yang ada di depan sekolah Rukia. Mereka duduk di bangku besi di bawah sebuah pohon besar tempat biasanya Renji mengamati Rukia. Setengah jam kemudian terdengar bunyi bel yang disusul siswa-siswa yang melangkah keluar dari gerbang SMU Soul. Renji langsung gelisah. Lehernya terjulur panjang sementara matanya mencari-cari keberadaan gadis mungil berambut hitam pujaannya.

"Itu dia!" seru Renji tertahan.

"Mana?" Ichigo langsung celingukan mencari-cari. Lalu ia menemukan gadis itu diantara siswa-siswa SMU Soul yang baru keluar dari gerbang. "Yang baru keluar itu?"

"Iya, gimana? Manis, kan?"

Untuk sesaat Ichigo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu. "Iya, manis," Ichigo mengakui. "Tapi pendek," tambahnya agar Renji tidak menyadari kalau ia sempat berpikir gadis itu sangat manis.

Plak!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Ichigo. "Rukia tidak pendek hanya kurang tinggi," bela Renji.

"Artinya kan sama saja," ujar Ichigo sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ah, nggak penting! Yang pasti sekarang kau mengakui kalau Rukia itu manis," ujar Renji dengan wajah berbinar.

"Iya, dia memang manis. Tapi siapa laki-laki di sebelahnya itu? Pacarnya?" tanya Ichigo.

Renji mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Rukia. "Huh, dia lagi," gerutunya setelah melihat laki-laki berambut biru berjalan di sisi Rukia.

"Kau kenal?"

"Itu Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, teman sekelas Rukia yang menurut informasi yang kudapat juga naksir Rukia." jelas Renji.

"Ternyata kau punya saingan." ujar Ichigo. "Dan sepertinya saingan berat."

Tepat saat Ichigo mengatakan hal itu Renji melihat Rukia dan Grimjow tertawa bersama, mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Senyum dan wajah berbinar Renji meredup menyisakan raut lemas tanpa semangat. Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu menoleh.

"Jangan patah semangat, kau masih punya kesempatan," hibur Ichigo. "Asalkan kau punya keberanian," tambahnya.

Ya, selama ini satu hal yang tidak dimiliki Renji yaitu keberanian. Ia tidak pernah berani mengajak Rukia untuk berkenalan hanya memerhatikan dan mengamati gadis itu, tanpa melakukan sebuah tindakan yang bisa membuatnya satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Rukia.

"Soal itu…"

"Itu dia masalahmu, sobat. Kau melakukan semuanya, mulai dari mengamatinya, mencari tahu segala hal tentangnya, tapi kau tidak melakukan hal yang terpenting yaitu mendekatinya. Apa selamanya kau hanya ingin melihatnya dari jauh?" ujar Ichigo.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut Renji.

"Kalau begitu dekati dia," kata Ichigo.

"Mudah saja bagimu mengatakan hal itu tapi bagiku yang menjalaninya semua itu tidak mudah," ujar Renji.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau takut ditolak?" tanya Ichigo.

Renji menghela napas. "Ya, begitulah." akunya.

"Kau bahkan belum mencoba tapi sudah menyerah lebih dulu," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku belum menyerah, aku hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat," kilah Renji.

"Lalu kapan waktu yang tepat itu?" tanya Ichigo. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menyudutkan Renji, Ichigo hanya ingin sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan keberaniannya.

"Soal itu kita bahas nanti," jawab Renji tergesa. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo sambil berlari mengikuti Renji.

"Mengantar Rukia pulang."

"Ekh?!"

…

"Hei, Renji. Bukankah kita seperti stalker kalau melakukan hal seperti ini?" ujar Ichigo sambil mengikuti Renji masuk ke dalam bus lewat pintu bagian belakang.

"Tidak, karena kita melakukan ini untuk menjaganya." sahut Renji sambil duduk dikursi untuk dua orang dan ia memilih duduk di bagian sudut.

"Tapi kelihatannya kita seperti stalker," keluh Ichigo sembari duduk di sebelah Renji. Mata coklatnya menatap Rukia yang baru saja naik ke dalam bus dan sepertinya agak terlambat sehingga gadis itu tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Ichigo melirik Renji yang ternyata juga tengah menatap Rukia, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Ichigo dan ia pun segera berdiri berniat menjalankan idenya itu.

"Mau kemana, Ichigo?" tanya Renji bingung.

Ichigo tidak menjawab malah berseru memanggil seseorang. "Hey, kau!"

Beberapa kepala menoleh padanya termasuk Rukia.

"Yang kumaksud gadis berambut hitam sebahu," jelas Ichigo. Di sebelahnya Renji menarik-narik kemejanya meminta perhatian tapi Ichigo mengabaikannya.

"Aku?" Rukia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo mengangguk, "iya, kau."

Rukia terlihat bingung tapi gadis itu tetap melangkah mendekati Ichigo. "Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah berada di depan Ichigo.

"Duduklah," ujar Ichigo seraya melangkah keluar untuk memberi jalan bagi Rukia.

"Tapi…"

"Duduk saja," kata Ichigo tanpa bisa dibantah dan Rukia pun menurutinya. Sedang Ichigo meraih salah satu pegangan tangan yang tergantung dilangit-langit bus dan mencoba membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam posisi berdiri.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia padanya.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu ia melirik Renji sebagai isyarat agar sahabatnya itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikannya.

…

Keesokan harinya :

Lima belas menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai, Ichigo melangkah masuk dengan tenang ke dalam ruang kelas 2-2 sambil menyapa beberapa temannya. Namun langkah tenangnya berubah menjadi tergopoh-gopoh saat melihat Renji sedang menunduk dengan muka serius. "Eh, ada PR ya?" tanyanya panik. Meski perasaannya mengatakan hari ini tidak ada PR yang harus dikumpulkan tapi mungkin saja ia lupa.

Renji menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang kau kerjakan?" Ichigo menunjuk angka-angka yang Renji tulis diatas lembaran bukunya. "Lagi menghitung biaya bulanan?"

"Enak saja." sahut Renji seraya menyerahkan bukunya pada Ichigo menyuruhnya untuk melihat sendiri apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Kau mau beli baju baru?" tanya Ichigo.

Renji mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada acara apa?" Ichigo bertanya lagi karena biasanya Renji hanya akan membeli pakaian baru kalau ada acara khusus.

Renji menyeringai. "Acara penembakan," jawabnya.

Mata Ichigo membelalak. "Siapa yang mau dieksekusi?"

"Eksekusi?" Renji terlihat bingung. "Hem, bisa dibilang begitu sih. Ini memang eksekusi, eksekusi cinta." ujarnya.

Ichigo mengerjap beberapa kali. "Eksekusi cinta?"

Renji nyengir kuda. Ditariknya Ichigo hingga berjongkok di sampingnya, dirangkulnya bahu laki-laki berambut jingga itu. "Aku mau nembak Rukia," katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Nembak? Nyatakan cinta?"

"Ya, seratus buat Ichigo." jawab Renji.

Ichigo melepas rangkulan Renji dan duduk di kursi di depan Renji. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya serius.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk berani kemarin?" Renji balik bertanya.

"Memang, tapi maksudku kau pendekatan dulu," ujar Ichigo.

"Udah terlanjur kurencanakan, apa boleh buat," kata Renji.

"Ekh?"

"Aku sudah membuat rencana untuk pernyataan cintaku," ujar Renji yang terlihat begitu senang dengan rencananya.

"Tapi bukannya lebih baik kalau kau melakukan pendekatan dulu," saran Ichigo.

Renji menggeleng. "Aku harus melakukannya secepat mungkin."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seyakin ini padahal kemarin kau bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekatinya?" selidik Ichigo.

Renji tersenyum. "Aku merasa inilah saat yang tepat, Ichigo. Setelah bicara dengan Rukia kemarin aku merasa harus menyatakan perasaanku secepat mungkin."

Kening Ichigo berkerut. Ia tahu benar bagaimana 'bicara' yang Renji maksud, obrolan singkat dengan kalimat-kalimat pendek antara Renji dan Rukia, tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus yang bisa membuat Renji bisa seyakin itu untuk segera melakukan pernyataan.

"Kau akan tetap melakukannya meski dengan kemungkinan 99% kau akan ditolak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku akan berpegang pada kemungkinan yang 1%," jawab Renji enteng.

"Harusnya tadi aku bilang 100%," ujar Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berpegang pada kesempatan yang 0%," lagi-lagi Renji menjawab dengan santai.

"Nol sama dengan tidak ada harapan, Renji."

"Selalu ada harapan, Ichi. Selalu," kata Renji.

"Gila."

"Aku memang gila, gila karena cinta," Renji terlihat sangat bahagia.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia menyerah menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Renji.

"Oh ya, Ichigo. Aku perlu sedikit bantuan darimu," ujar Renji serius.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo curiga karena tidak biasanya Renji meminta bantuannya dengan sikap seserius itu.

"Karena aku akan kerja sambilan untuk mendapatkan uang supaya bisa membeli barang-barang yang ada di daftar ini," Renji menunjuk tulisannya di buku. "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengawasi Rukia selama aku kerja sambilan."

"Ekh?!"

…

**bersambung**

…

* * *

_Ohayou, minna-san. __Ogenkidesuka?_

Saya muncul lagi *_* Terima kasih ya untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic saya disela-sela waktu kalian.

Untuk yang nungguin fic mc saya yang Destiny, rencananya akan saya update sebelum lebaran, semoga sempat ngetiknya disela-sela persiapan lebaran. Kalau yang A sampai Z saya belum tahu kapan bisa update, karena saya kehilangan alur ceritanya dan sedang berusaha menemukannya kembali. Maaf sekali untuk yang nungguin.

Dan untuk Nafisah Mizuki, semoga ini sesuai keinginanmu meski ini baru awal sih dan Grimmy-nya juga belum muncul baru penampakannya aja #Penampakan? Emang Grimmy hantu?# Semoga kamu suka.

Kalau ada pendapat, kritik atau saran silahkan ketikkan di kotak review.

See ya,

Ann *_*


	2. Stalker

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Loving You**

**by **

**Shirayuki Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (Sepertinya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

**and enjoy reading *_***

…

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Stalker?**

…

"Aku tidak mau!" tegas Ichigo.

"Kumohon, Ichigo. Kau sahabat terbaikku, hanya kau yang bisa menolongku." Renji memelas.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" Ichigo kembali berkata dengan tegas.

"Hanya untuk sebulan ini kok," bujuk Renji.

"Mau sebulan, mau sehari, mau sejam, kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Tapi Ichi…"

Sebenarnya Renji masih ingin membujuk Ichigo tapi bel masuk sudah berbunyi jadi hal itu urung dilakukannya, setidaknya untuk sekarang tapi nanti jam istirahat ia akan membujuk Ichigo lagi sampai sahabatnya itu mau melakukan permintaannya kalau perlu ia akan mengancamnya. Ya, sepertinya bujukan tidak akan mempan pada Ichigo sehingga hanya tinggal satu cara yang bisa Renji lakukan yaitu memberi ancaman.

…

Baru saja bel tanda istirahat berbunyi Renji langsung berbalik dan berkata tajam pada Ichigo yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku tidak akan menganggapmu teman lagi."

Belum sempat Ichigo menjawab Renji sudah meninggalkannya yang masih melongo seperti orang bodoh. Ichigo tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa Renji memberinya ancaman yang begitu kekanakan itu. Namun meski ancaman itu kedengaran kekanakan Renji membuktikan kalau dirinya serius. Setelah kalimat ancaman itu Renji tidak berkata apa-apa lagi pada Ichigo sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

…

"Renji!"

Ichigo menahan langkah Renji tepat sebelum sahabatnya itu keluar dari pintu kelas mereka. Keduanya berdiri di depan pintu kelas membuat teman-teman sekelas mereka yang ingin keluar tidak bisa keluar karena terhalang tubuh mereka berdua.

"Oi, minggir dong. Kita nggak bisa keluar neh."

Ichigo segera menarik Renji untuk menepi dan berkata, "aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Renji.

"Dia gadismu, kenapa harus aku yang menjaganya?"

"Dia belum jadi pacarku, Ichigo, tapi aku berharap suatu saat hal itu akan terjadi. Kenapa kau, karena kau adalah temanku, satu-satunya orang yang aku percayai." jawab Renji.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jadi suka padanya?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Renji terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap Ichigo. lalu sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Ichigo. "Kau sahabatku, aku percaya kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku," katanya diikuti sebuah senyum untuk Ichigo. Senyum penanda kalau ia sangat memercayai sahabatnya itu.

Sekarang Ichigo yang terdiam. Renji begitu percaya padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak permintaan dari seseorang yang begitu memercayai dirinya.

…

Dan disinilah Ichigo sekarang, duduk di kursi yang kemarin ia duduki bersama Renji sambil menunggu gadis yang harus ia antar pulang muncul. Gadis yang dipercayakan oleh Renji padanya untuk dijaga. Bel pulang SMU Soul berbunyi dan tidak berapa lama setelahnya gadis yang ditunggu Ichigo muncul. Rukia melangkah keluar dari gerbang bersama laki-laki berambut biru yang menurut informasi Renji bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

'_Bagaimana kalau informasi yang didapat Renji salah?'_

Batin Ichigo sambil mengamati interaksi Rukia dan Grimmjow. Tapi Ichigo segera menepis pikiran negatifnya dan segera beranjak karena Rukia sudah hampir sampai di halte bus.

Seperti kemarin Ichigo masuk lewat pintu belakang bus sedang Rukia lewat pintu depan tapi hari ini Ichigo tidak mencari tempat duduk, ia langsung meraih salah satu pegangan di langit-langit bus dan berdiri di lorong bus. Ichigo memilih berdiri karena akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mengawasi Rukia jika ia berdiri.

Bus yang dinaiki Ichigo pun bergerak perlahan, sesekali berhenti di halte untuk menaikan atau menurunkan penumpang. Di halte keempat Rukia turun dan Ichigo pun bergegas turun dari bus untuk mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Ichigo mengikuti Rukia dalam jarak aman, tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak juga terlalu dekat. Jika langkah Rukia melambat, langkah Ichigo pun melambat, begitupun sebaliknya. Jika Rukia berhenti Ichigo juga menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga gadis manis berambut hitam pendek yang Ichigo ikuti berbalik dan menghadang langkah Ichigo. Tatapan matanya tajam menghujam Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" hardik Rukia dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggangnya.

"A… aku… tidak…" Ichigo gelagapan, tidak menyangka dirinya akan tertangkap begitu mudah.

"APA? Jawab yang benar!" tantang Rukia, ternyata dalam tubuhnya yang mungil terdapat keberanian yang besar.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku mau pergi kesana." Ichigo menunjuk ke sembarang arah.

Rukia mengikuti arah telunjuk Ichigo dan sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan di hutan?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya dan langsung merasa bodoh karena menunjuk arah secara asal.

"Serangga," ujar Ichigo menyebut satu-satunya kata yang terlintas si kepalanya.

"Heh?"

"Aku mau menanggkap serangga," jelasnya.

"Oh," bibir Rukia membulat. "Menangkap serangga tanpa jarring?" rupanya tidak mudah membuat gadis Kuchiki itu percaya dengan kebohongan Ichigo.

"Aku bisa menangkap serangga dengan tangan," sahut Ichigo.

"Oh, tentu saja." ujar Rukia sinis. "Kalau begitu selamat menangkap serangga dengan tangan, tuan jeruk."

"Aku bukan jeruk!" Ichigo memprotes.

"Tapi kepalamu mengatakan sebaliknya," sahut Rukia. Telunjuknya menunjuk rambut Ichigo yang warnanya seperti warna kulit jeruk itu.

"Hanya karena warna rambutku yang seperti kulit jeruk tidak lantas kau menyamakanku dengan buah itu," ujar Ichigo berapi-api, ia paling benci jika rambutnya disamakan dengan buah jeruk apalagi sampai dipanggil dengan sebutan Jeruk.

"Ternyata kau gadis menyebalkan. Aku bingung kenapa Renji bisa suka padamu."

Ichigo segera menutup mulutnya, sadar kalau ia sudah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya ia simpan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, permisi."

Ichigo segera balik badan dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Rukia.

"hei, tunggu!"

Diabaikannya panggilan gadis itu dan semakin memacu langkahnya bahkan sekarang ia setengah berlari.

Bletak!

Sebuah kaleng kosong mengenai bagian belakang kepala Ichigo dan membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau melempariku dengan kaleng?"

Ichigo berbalik dan memelototi Rukia, sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya. Urung niatannya untuk kabur.

"Itu karena kau mengabaikan panggilanku." sahut Rukia yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Ichigo. Secara tiba-tiba Rukia menarik kerah baju Ichigo dan memaksa laki-laki itu menunduk hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

'_Cantik…'_ batin Ichigo saat matanya bisa memerhatikan Rukia dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Pikiran itu membuat wajah Ichigo memerah tapi tidak begitu kentara sehingga Rukia tidak menyadarinya.

"Sekarang kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengikutiku dan siapa Renji?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan bukan pula permintaan, itu perintah. Dan kenyataan seorang gadis sedang memerintahnya membuat kekaguman Ichigo berubah menjadi kekesalan.

"Apa tidak bisa kau bertanya baik-baik? Dasar gadis tidak sopan." Ichigo menarik wajahnya menjauh dan melepaskan tangan Rukia dari kerah bajunya.

"Aku tidak sopan? Kau yang lebih dulu tidak sopan." Rukia menuding Ichigo, telunjuknya tepat menunjuk ke arah hidung Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela napas. Ia menyadari apa yang dituduhkan Rukia padanya benar. Ia yang lebih dulu tidak sopan dengan mengikuti gadis itu, meski ia tidak punya tujuan jahat tetap saja mengikuti orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan orang itu merupakan tidakan yang kurang baik dan semua itu dilakukannya karena permintaan bodoh sahabat baiknya.

Pelan Ichigo menurunkan tangan Rukia yang menunjuk ke arahnya lalu ia membungkuk dalam diikuti kalimat permohonan maaf.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya.

Rukia mengerjap beberapa kali, terkejut atas perubahan sikap laki-laki di depannya. Dan rasa kesal dan marah yang dirasakannya tiba-tiba menguap dari hatinya.

…

"Jadi kau benar-benar menguntitku?" tanya Rukia sembari mengambil sekotak jus yang diulurkan Ichigo padanya. Kini keduanya berada di taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Rukia yang memandu Ichigo ke tempat itu karena ia memiliki beberapa hal yang ingin ditanyakan pada laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak menguntit," Ichigo meralat. "Hanya memastikan kau sampai ke rumah dengan selamat."

"Sama saja," ujar Rukia.

"Tidak sama," Ichigo mendebat. "Menguntit itu kesannya aku punya maksud buruk padamu sedang yang kulakukan tanpa tanpa maksud buruk sedikitpun."

"Oh, begitu." Rukia tida mendebat. "Lalu apa alasanmu melakukan hal ini?"

Kedunya diam lalu Ichigo mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Rukia di kursi panjang. Mata coklat miliknya mengamati sekeliling. Siang itu tidak banyak orang yang berada di taman itu, hanya beberapa anak yang sedang bermain, maklum saja ini masih pertengahan musim panas dan orang-orang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dalam rumah dengan pendingin ruangan atau kipas angin dan segelas minuman dingin mungkin. Ichigo melirik gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis yang semula marah-marah padanya sekarang malah mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Siapa Renji?"

Rukia kembali bertanya setelah cukup lama ia dan Ichigo berbagi hening bersama.

"Maaf untuk yang satu itu…"

"Ah, dia laki-laki yang kemarin. Yang berambut merah, benar bukan?" sambar Rukia. "Dia temanmu ya?"

Ichigo mengangguk, memilih mengaku saja karena ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk berbohong. Tadi ia sudah mencoba berbohong waktu Rukia menanyakan tujuannya dan hasilnya kebohongan yang ia ciptakan malah menyudutkan dirinya sendiri. Dari dulu Ichigo memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Dan kau bilang dia suka padaku?" selidik Rukia.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu," ujar Ichigo. Hanya itu jawaban yang bisa ia berikan pada Rukia sekarang.

"Percuma, tak kau jawab pun aku sudah tahu. Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya," ujar Rukia sambil memasukkan ujung sedotan ke lubang kecil yang ada di bagian atas kota jus lalu menyesap isi kotak itu. "Oh ya, terima kasih untuk jusnya." tambahnya.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Dia agak bingung dengan sikap santai yang ditunjukan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka minum jus stroberi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku memilihnya begitu saja," kilah Ichigo padahal sebenarnya ia memang tahu kalau Rukia menyukai jus stroberi. Bagaimana tidak tahu, Renji terus mengulang-ulang apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai gadis itu pada Ichigo.

"Hm… begitu." Rukia bergumam. "Pada umumnya seorang laki-laki selalu bertanya minuman apa yang ingin diminum oleh seorang gadis saat laki-laki itu ingin membelikan minuman untuk gadis itu tapi kau tadi tidak bertanya padaku tapi langsung memilihkan minuman untukku. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan saat seorang laki-laki melakukan hal itu, pertama laki-laki itu adalah orang pengatur yang merasa apapun pilihannya adalah yang terbaik, kedua laki-laki itu sudah tahu apa yang disukai atau tidak disukai si gadis. Jadi, secara otomatis dia akan memilihkan apa yang disukai gadis itu. Karena menurutku kau bukan tipe pertama, pasti kau tipe yang kedua. Apa aku salah?"

Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya ini ternyata memang sulit dibohongi. "Entah kau yang begitu pintar atau aku yang begitu bodoh dalam berbohong," ujarnya.

"Aku lebih memilih kemungkinan kedua," kata Rukia.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Seperti kawan lama yang sudah berteman bertahun-tahun padahal mereka baru saling bicara hari ini.

"Jadi, kau mengun… maksudku mengantarku pulang karena disuruh oleh temanmu yang bernama Renji itu?" tanya Rukia setelah tawa mereka mereda.

"Bukan disuruh tapi diminta," ralat Ichigo. Lalu detik berikutnya ia sadar kalau jawabannya itu membongkar apa yang seharusnya ia tutupi.

Rukia terkikik.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Ichigo sebal karena ia tahu ia lah penyebab tawa gadis itu.

"Kau itu ternyata polos sekali, benar-benar tipe orang yang tidak bisa berbohong." jawab Rukia.

"Memang. Makanya tugas ini benar-benar tidak cocok untukku," gerutu Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Ada alasan tersendiri," jawabnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkesimpulan begitu? Aku 'kan tidak cerita apa-apa."

"Sebenarnya aku sering melihat temanmu di depan sekolahku, juga di bus yang sama denganku." jawab Rukia.

"Jadi, kau tahu kalau Renji selama ini mengikutimu?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku pikir hanya kebetulan kami sering bertemu," ujarnya. "Kurasa yang kau lakukan kemarin pun juga di setting untuk mendekatkanku dengan temanmu itu, aku benar 'kan?"

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Ichigo.

"Untuk apa? Kau sama sekali tidak salah malah kau melakukan sesuatu yang baik dengan memberiku tempat duduk." kata Rukia santai. "Kau hanya melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu temanmu, tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu."

"Kau tidak marah?" selidik Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. "Setiap orang akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa dekat dengan orang yang disukainya," ujarnya. "Lagipula kau tidak mencelakaiku, jadi, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk marah padamu."

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan memberi laki-laki itu sebuah senyuman. Yang langsung membuat jantung Ichigo berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "Sama-sama," jawabanya tanpa tahu efek senyumannya bagi jantung Ichigo.

"Aku harus pulang." kata Rukia tiba-tiba sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu. Cepat dihabiskannya isi kotak jus di tangannya dan membuang kotak itu ke tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya. Lalu gadis itu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Ichigo. "Maaf, aku harus segera pulang dan tolong sampaikan pada temanmu kalau aku lebih menyukai laki-laki yang gentlemen dan berani." ucapnya sebelum kembali berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Namun baru beberapa langkah gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik menghadap Ichigo.

"Siapa namamu, tuan Jeruk?" ujarnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Jeruk," sungut Ichigo. Wajahnya jelas menampakkan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Baiklah. Jadi, siapa namamu?" Rukia mengulang pertanyaannya tapi kali ini ia tidak menyebut Ichigo dengan sebutan Jeruk.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk sembari mencatat nama laki-laki itu dalam ingatannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, tuan Stroberi." ucapnya. Lalu gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan Ichigo sebelum laki-laki itu sempat memprotes panggilan barunya untuk laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kau juga tidak boleh memanggilku Stroberi," ujar Ichigo tapi Rukia sudah terlalu jauh untuk bisa mendengar ucapannya.

…

Keesokan paginya Renji menyambut Ichigo dengan wajah sumringah di sekolah membuat Ichigo tidak enak harus memberi kabar buruk yang akan menghilangkan kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, apa yang salah, Ichigo?" tanya Renji. Rupanya ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan Ichigo. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kemarin? Apa kemarin Rukia tidak masuk karena sakit? Apa dia pulang sambil bergandengan tangan dengan si biru itu? Atau Rukia mendapat kecelakaan?" cecar Renji membuat Ichigo hanya bisa melongo tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Untungnya Ichigo cepat tersadar dari aksi bengongnya lalu segera menarik Renji keluar kelas karena kehebohan yang dibuat si rambut merah itu sudah membuat mereka berdua menjadi tontonan penghuni kelas yang lainnya.

"Hoi, Ichigo. Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Renji sambil sedikit tertatih mengikuti langkah cepat Ichigo.

"Hoi, jawab kalau orang bertanya."

Tapi Ichigo tidak mengacuhkan Renji dan terus menarik lengan Renji untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hoi, Jeruk. Kau harus menjawabku."

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan memberi tatapan garang pada Renji. Membuat Renji refleks mundur tp tidak bisa terlalu jauh karena lengannya masih dipegang Ichigo. Renji tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri saat tangan-tangan Ichigo menutup mulutnya dan mengunci lehernya lalu menyeret Renji ke tempat yang sepi.

…

Ichigo baru melepaskan Renji setelah mereka sampai di dalam gudang di bagian belakang sekolah. Merasa dilepaskan Renji langsung menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Ichigo?" tanya Renji, matanya awas memerhatikan Ichigo.

"Itu karena kau berisik." sahut Ichigo sebal.

"Hei, Ichigo. kau tidak punya niat buruk padaku 'kan?" mata Renji menyipit menatap Ichigo penuh curiga.

Ichigo mendelik ke arah Renji lalu mengambil dua langkah lebar mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Jangan macam-macam padaku, Ichigo. Kau memang sahabatku tapi jiwa dan ragaku hanya untuk Rukia seorang." Renji menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Detik berikutnya setelah kalimat Renji telapak sepatu Ichigo mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Renji.

"Kau jangan mikir macam-macam babon jelek!"

…

"Maaf, Ichigo." ucap Renji sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang menjadi landasan mendarat telapak sepatu Ichigo. "Tapi kau juga sih, tiba-tiba menyeretku seperti itu tanpa penjelasan apa-apa."

"Itu karena kau berisik," sahut Ichigo.

"Itu karena kau datang dengan wajah kusut membuat pikiranku lari kemana-mana, aku 'kan khawatir kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Rukiaku." ujar Renji tidak mau kalah.

"Makanya kalo mikir jangan jauh-jauh. Dan lagi kenapa yang kau khawatirkan cuma Rukia? Bagaimana denganku?"

Renji cengengesan. "Maaf, Ichigo. Saat ini pikiranku terfokus ke Rukia."

"Huh, dasar." Ichigo mendengus sebal.

"Oke, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin," desak Renji.

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Soal itu… aku… ng…"

"Hoi, Ichigo. Kalau bicara yang jelas dong!" ujar Renji tak sabar.

"Begini…" Ichigo melirik Renji. "Aku ketahuan," jawabnya dengan suara lirih.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"APA?!"

Ichigo langsung membekap mulut Renji, menutup kemungkinan adanya suara yang memekakan telinganya lagi. "Bisa nggak, nggak usah teriak-teriak?" omel Ichigo lalu melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Renji setelah mendapat tanda kalau Renji tidak akan berteriak lagi berupa sebuah anggukan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ketahuan? Apa kau berjalan tepat di belakang Rukia? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus jaga jarak. Kau sih tidak mau mendengarkanku." Renji langsung memberondong Ichigo.

"Kalau kau ngomong terus kapan aku bisa cerita," sahut Ichigo sebal.

"Baik, baik, aku akan diam." setelah itu Renji mengunci mulutnya dan memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan cerita Ichigo. dan reaksi Renji adalah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau benar-benar payah, Ichigo. Masa ketahuan di hari pertama pengintaian," ejek Renji.

Ichigo memandangi Renji. Agak sebal juga karena ditertawakan dan diejek oleh sahabatnya itu tapi reaksi yang diberikan Renji sama sekali berbeda dengan yang Ichigo duga. Ichigo pikir Renji akan marah padanya ternyata…

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Ichigo.

Tawa Renji terhenti seketika.

"Aku minta maaf," Ichigo menunduk dalam.

Renji menepuk-nepuk bahu Ichigo. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," ujarnya. "Apa boleh buat, kau itu polos sih makanya tidak berbakat jadi stalker."

"Aku memang tidak berniat melakukannya lagi. Tapi apa benar kau tidak marah?" Ichigo masih sangsi.

"Untuk apa marah, Rukia saja tidak marah. Justru dengan kau ketahuan aku jadi lebih mudah saat menemui Rukia nanti." jawab Renji.

Ichigo menarik napas lega. "Jadi, hari ini dan seterusnya aku tidak perlu mengantar pulang Rukia lagi 'kan?" Ia tersenyum senang karena terbebas dari tugas yang baginya sangat sulit dilakukan.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh berhenti?"

Kalimat Renji membuat senyum Ichigo luntur seketika.

"Hati ini, besok, besoknya hingga satu bulan ke depan kau tetap harus mengantar Rukia pulang." kata Renji.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Ichigo. Kau sudah menyanggupinya. Jadi, kau harus melakukannya hingga selesai." Ichigo terdiam. Tidak ada kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya sebagai bantahan.

…

Dan disinilah Ichigo sekarang. Di depan SMU Soul tapi kali ini ia tidak lagi menunggu di bangku kayu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sekarang ia menunggu Rukia sambil menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya di gerbang sekolah gadis itu.

Ichigo menunggu sambil memainkan game yang ada di ponselnya. begitu bel pulang SMU Soul berbunyi Ichigo langsung menyimpan ponselnya dan mencari sosok gadis itu diantara siswa-siswa yang melangkah keluar dari gerbang. Tidak sekali dua Ichigo mendapat tatapan bertanya dan ingin tahu dari siswa-siswa berseragam SMU Soul yang melewatinya. Bukan hanya tatapan ingin bertanya dan ingin tahu tapi Ichigo juga mendapat tatapan kagum dari beberapa siswi yang melangkah melewatinya bahkan ada yang memberi senyum padanya yang dibalas Ichigo dengan anggukan seadanya.

"Yo, Rukia."

Ichigo menyapa Rukia saat gadis itu lewat di depannya.

Rukia menoleh. Mata violetnya melebar. "Kau?!"

"Siapa dia, Rukia?" Grimmjow, laki-laki berambut biru yang berdiri di samping Rukia bertanya.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi penjemput Rukia," jawab Ichigo.

Grimmjow memandang Rukia dan Ichigo bergantian sementara Rukia masih menatap Ichigo tanpa berkedip.

…

tbc

…

* * *

_Ohayou, minna-san. __Ogenkidesuka?_

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya. Inilah lanjutannya, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Kalau berkenan silahkan tuliskan di dalam kotak review yang ada di bawah.

Review's review :

**AiSora** : Halo, Ai… Makasih udah baca en review,,, dan terima kasih lagi krn dah bilang fic ini bagus… udah saya lanjutin dan semoga ini dah cukup panjang, baca en review lg ya *_*

**Darries** : Halo, Darries… Makasih udah baca en review,,, dan makasih lagi karena dah bilang cerita ini bagus dan unik hehehe… kalo Grimmy nggak cocok dikasih peran Renji jadinya saya nggak masang dia… hm.. gimana kalo Grimmy dijadiin cowok ke3 aja? #plak! Oke Darries baca en review lagi ya…

**Mina chan **: Hai, Mina chan… Hm… mang bakal da konflik antara Renji dan Ichigo, dinantikan aja kelanjutannya ya #plak Makasih dah baca en review ya…

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
